LoveBirds
by LeylaD'erica
Summary: Fang is 20, he's moved to London away from the flock and is living with the girl of his dreams, but what happens when the past comes back to bite him. WARNING this has sex, and swearing and more sex. I have rated it as M, but if you're old enough to read about that kind of stuff dont. xxxx First Fanfic ever! very excited. not quite sure how this site works but i'm excited.


The room was still singing with ecstasy. Orgasm hung in the air, thick and heavy. I could feel the four walls of the tiny apartment expanding and compressing with the rhythm of our ragged breaths. Felix smiled lazily and rested his scruffy head on my breast. 'I love you.' He whispered into my skin.

'I love you too, Lix. So much." Absent minded, I ran my fingers through his thick black hair waiting for my thoughts to align and the room stop spinning.

We lived together in a tiny studio flat. I mean it was pretty shabby, close enough to the underground that whole building shook every time a tube train passed. It was 100% open plan, well except for the grimy little bathroom, and so small you could pretty much do everything from the comfort of our bed. Well I say bed. What I mean is floor matrass.

We couldn't exactly use a bed because of the whole _wing_ problem. I traced my hand gently down Lix's spine, and softly stroked the skin that separated his wings. He shivered the way he always did when I touched him there. I can promise you he was like nothing you've ever seen before. Without his extra 'appendages' I suppose he could pass for any other twenty year old. Tall, dark, and handsome (if slightly scruffy looking) Sharp green eyes were vibrant against his olive skin. He was slim with broad shoulders. You might even call him beautiful. Attached to this strikingly attractive young man, were the biggest set of wings. Yep, _wings. _Either side of spine he had massive black wings. Like some kind of sexy dark angel.

They stretched the entire length of our open plan flat. Hence why we were sleeping on the floor. We had tried beds, all different sizes of beds, but those wings would flop down either side, making it uncomfortable for both him and me. I mean seriously they were 'huge'. He could fold them in press them hard against his spine, with a large shirt on no one would be able to note anything bizarre about him, other than a pained expression. Of course it hurt to keep them folded up like that. I hated that he had to pretend to be something other than himself most of the time. At least within our home he could relax and no one other than me would know any different.

"You look thoughtful." Lix smirked, up at me, flashing perfectly straight, white, teeth.

"Do I?"

"Yeah it's rare. You looked almost intelligent for a second." He sat up pulling me into his lap, to show that he was joking.

"Fuck you." Suddenly those huge wings were wrapped around me.

They blocked out every slant of light, feathers tickling my skin and filling my nostrils with his fresh-air scent.

Xxxx

I wanted to engulf her completely and totally, every inch of her perfect milky skin. She was my universe. The faded freckles on her chest were my stars, the golden streaks in her honey brown hair, my sun. Scent of jasmine and cigarette smoke was my religion. She was intoxicating. In fact that's the only way to describe Cleo really. Intoxicating. A pink lipped, bambi eyed drug.

I cradled her against me. She felt fragile in the fold of my wings, her face nuzzling into my feathers. I ran my hands down the feminine curve of her naked back, enjoying how her soft skin felt slightly sticky. Dew left over from our previous escapades. I allowed myself to feel a slight pang of jealousy at her smooth 'human' spine. "Tell me again." She sighed, cool breath ruffling my feathers.

"Tell you what." I smirked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Tell me about them again. About the flock. And your life before me." Her giggle was adorably infectious.

"Again?" I pretended to be exasperated by her childish request. "Ok, lemme think…."

"There were six of us all together. There was Iggy, he was blind, but like you would never know. He was probably the most capable of us all. And then there was Nudge, you would have liked Nudge, she was a bit like you because she never shut the fuck up. And Gassy. His bowels still baffle me." Cleo sniggered, even though she had heard this spiel like a thousand times. "There was Angel, Angel was a weird one, she looked like this little cherub but underneath that there was some serious shit going on. Then there was Max…" I felt her tense up beside me, she would never say but I knew the subject of Max made her feel weird, I mean it made me feel weird. "Yeah Max was I guess the leader. We were made in this place we called the…."

"Hey you forgot one!" Cleo interjected, pouting.

"Ok, fine I'll play your sick little mind games. " I pulled her even tighter into my chest so that her legs straddled mine. "There was also this amazing bird kid, who was clearly the coolest, and he was called Fang. And he was good looking, and funny, and everyone loved him."

"Pffft, Fang!" Cleo snorted, "That's so fucking goth."

"Hey I was a kid! And Fang sounds pretty hard-core to an eight year old." I pinched her nose playfully. "No more interrupting."

"We were made in this place called The School, and it was fucking awful. So we escaped. But it wasn't easy, because there were these wolf men…"

"Erasers!" She nibbled my neck and made gentle growling noises.

" Yep…don't intur…." She pulled me down to her face and kissed me deeply, wrapping her shapely legs tighter around me.

Our naked bodies meshed so close together, I could help but appreciate every perfect curve of her warm soft body. The way her breasts pressed against my chests, the way my hands sat at the base of her back. The way her pelvis rocked rhythmically against my….

BRINGGGG, BRINNNNGGGG! BRIIIINNGGGGG, BRINGGGGG!…..

"I'll get it." Cleo whispered, rising to appease the screaming telephone.

This had better be a really fucking important phone call.


End file.
